


The Bored James Prompt Fill

by 00QAddict



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I am not happy, M/M, Prompt Fill, not finished, not quite edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00QAddict/pseuds/00QAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So! I received somewhere around 12 comments and even more lovely prompts, and then this morning AOOO ate it all. I don't know where it went. No work, no comments, nothing. I listed as many as I can remember, and I think I've got most of them, but if you'd like, you can absolutely re-comment your prompt to make sure I get it. </p><p>This is the first part of the first commented prompt. I would post it all as one chapter, but I've only got this much so far and I wanted to have something open for people to prompt/re-prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bored James Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, please re-post your prompt if you'd like, in case I didn't have it saved yet and I forgot important details. I'm guessing it got deleted because it wasn't a real work, but instead of complaining about beurocracy or computer glitches or whatever, here is chapter one of the James/Q, eventual boxing prompt.

“There's nothing to be so angry about,” James said pompously.

Raised eyebrows. “You blew up a primary school.”

“I knew it was empty.”

“You spent a week off-grid in Puerto Rico because you ‘wanted a tan’.”

“You were telling me I’d been needing a vacation.”

“You lost a five-thousand pound piece of technology.”

“...”

Mallory rubbed a hand over his face and grimaced. “Two weeks off active duty. And then another psych eval. And then, we’ll see where it goes.”

“Oh, you can’t be serious. What about Tehran?” The agent’s impassive face finally broke, a hint of indignation showing through.

“Double-oh Four can handle Tehran,” M said reassuringly, expression weary.

“But-”

“Double-oh Four can handle Tehran,” he repeated sharply, leaving no room for argument.

\---

James pouted for three days straight. He wasn’t allowed anywhere with the agents but the gym. No shooting range. Eve eventually had him banned from all the top floors. “Go home,” she had said, physically shoving him out of her office. “Go home. Do something productive. Leave me alone.”

Bored--a dangerous thing in an agent--he decided to go down and bother his Quartermaster and the techs. He often chose to spend hours doing nothing but watching Q and his underlings, but more often, he ended up being kicked out, threats of electronic doom trailing behind him. Still, he’d always enjoyed his quartermaster: clever, deadly, a bit unstable. An eccentric, so to speak.

Unfortunately, after a careful search of the branch, Q was nowhere to be found. Instead, James forlornly stalked through the rows of desks until an unfortunately wool-clad tech turned around and gave him a terrified glare.

“What are you doing, then?” James asked, taking guilt-free entertainment out of the expression.

The woman rolled her eyes and faced her computer, re-adjusting her earpiece. “Nine-hundred metres, and then to your left,” she murmured, typing quickly.

“Oh, are you on Agent Lee’s mission?” He asked, interest piqued.

The woman lowered her eyebrows and twirled her chair around to face the source of the irritation.

"There’s a security guard hiding around that next corner to the right,” he pointed out.

“Don’t interrupt important missions,” she reprimanded “We all know how bored you are…” She continued typing.

“You really should tell him,” James advised.

“Listen, you arrogant double-oh, I would know if there was anyone hiding--”

Agent Lee was shoved from the side, landing ungracefully against the wall and narrowly avoiding a pistol to the side of his head. He grunted as the attacker tried to pin him down, and quickly incapacitated him with an elbow to the throat. Lee took the gun and smacked the attacker against the head with the gun before pocketing it and continuing. Blood seeped from the now-unconscious man’s small wound. James smiled haughtily at the young woman.

“How could you see that?” Interjected a young tech, oblivious to the frustration of the woman who was fuming before James.

"Simple," James replied. "I could tell by the--"

"Bond! What are you doing in Q-branch?" A skinny young man with ridiculous hair stood ominously behind them. Both of the underlings lowered their eyes and smirked in anticipation of the big bad agent's punishment, but instead of any proper anger, Q seemed more curious that there didn't appear to be any injuries.

"What's going on, Tyler?" 'Tyler' paused and explained rather enthusiastically: "Amanda was guiding Lee's mission, and Double-oh Seven saw something she missed. If she'd believed him, it would have been very beneficial to the progress of the mission." He left out the fact that nobody else would have believed James either, much too annoyed by his seemingly constant harassment, especially as of late.

Q didn't humour his underlings' need for attention. "Really?" At Amanda's annoyed nod, Q raised his eyebrows. "Come with me, Bond." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay! Criticism is appreciated, but please be gentle. I've never done this before <3 
> 
> And again, feel free to re-prompt on this work. Otherwise, I can't guarantee it will be filled.


End file.
